The Silver One
by Silvermoon of Thunderclan
Summary: Join Silverpaw in her quest to find her destiiny filled with prophecys, powers, love, secrets and more! Soon to be more in the Starclan's Chosen Series!


Starclan's Chosen

Book 1

The Silver One

By Silvermoon

Cats of the Clans

Thunderclan

Leader- Coalstar, a black tom with gray paws and green eyes. Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Deputy- Stormsky, a Gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Toadpaw

Medicine cat- Firefern, Bright ginger she-cat. Descendent of Firestar. Apprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors-

Amberfoot- Amber tom with amber eyes

Sparrowwing- Tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryblossom- Tortishell she-cat

Fernsnow- Old gray tabby with green eyes

Foxblaze- Orange tabby tom. Apprentice, Beetlepaw

Fallwind- Brown she-cat. Apprentice, Warmpaw

Rivertumble- Gray tom with blue eyes

Thornbush- tabby tom with blue eyes  
>Iceglow- White she-cat with blue eyes<p>

Queens-

Featherwing- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Vinetail- Tortishell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sweetkit, Ivykit, and Jetkit.

Apprentices-

Eaglepaw- Brown tom with white blaze down chest.

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Toadpaw- Gray tabby tom

Beetlepaw- Black tom with green eyes

Warmpaw- Rust colored she-cat with deep purple eyes

Elders-

Riverstorm- Gray tom with blue eyes

Dappleflower- Tortishell with green eyes

Shadowclan

Leader- Nightstar, a black tom with green eyes

Deputy- Blackmist, a black she-cat, Nightstar's mate Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Medicine cat- Tigershadow, an orange tabby tom

Warriors-

Whiskerbreath- old gray tabby tom

Blazeheart- orange she-cat

Apprentice, Thunderingpaw

Frogpelt- sharp-tongued tabby warrior

Sharpfire- bright ginger she-cat, Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Winterbreeze, ice white she-cat Apprentice: Hardpaw

Nightblaze- Black she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice: Riverpaw

Queens-

Frostheart- white queen, mother of Leafkit, and Lakekit.

Apprentices-

Hardpaw- a dark gray tom with dark eyes

Vixenpaw- a fox red she-cat

Thistlepaw- dark gray tom Vixenpaw's brother

Riverpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Thunderingpaw- dark gray she-cat, is very obnoxious

Elders-

Larkheart- old gray she-cat

Riverclan:

Leader- Shinestar, a sleek brown she-cat

Deputy- Shimmerfrost, silver-gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat, Swallowfeather, brown tabby tom

Warriors-  
>Brownfeather- Brown tabby tom, Swallowfeather's littermate<p>

Fallowheart- a pretty pale brown she-cat apprentice, Crimsonpaw

Applewhisker- brown she-cat

Tuftfur- Tufty furred tom

Foxfur- orange tom

Glimmerscale- a pretty silver and white she-cat, apprentice, Starpaw

Darkwhisker-a black tom with gray eyes, apprentice, Stonepaw

Queens- Pondweed, gray she-cat with kits, Skykit, Dawnkit, Coldkit, Blazekit, Darkkit, Shimmerkit, and Whisperkit.

Apprentices:

Crimsonpaw, bright ginger she-cat with red eyes

Starpaw, beautiful golden she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw, dark gray tom

Elders:

Mossfur: scraggly furred she cat

Mudheart: Dark brown tom

Windclan:

Leader: Icestar, pure white tom. Apprentice, Quailpaw

Deputy, Echopath, gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Skyheart, Light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Flamefur, bright ginger tom

Flowertail, Tortishell she cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Marigoldpaw

Bluewing, blue she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw

Kinktail- brown she-cat with kink in her tail

Frogleg- Tortishell tom with strong back legs

Jumpheart- black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Queens:

Flakepelt- brown tabby she cat with white splotches all over her pelt

Apprentices:

Marigoldpaw- pale gold she-cat with amber eyes

Leafpaw- brown tom

Cloudpaw- white she cat with blue-green eyes

Elders:

Morningdawn- very old light gray she-cat

Chapter One

The silver tabby she-cat raced through the foliage. Gasping and panting she shot a terrified glance behind her. The crackling and hissing wall of pure flame burst through the ferns. She yowled into the blazing mass "Help!" She gasped in terror and pain as the fir, bearing down upon her singed her tail. She opened her mouth to yowl her fury when she was jolted awake in the medicine den, yowling there instead._ Oops. Uh oh._ She snuck a glance at her mentor and to her dismay, the fiery-pelted she-cat Firefern was blinking sleep from her bleary eyes. "Silverpaw, what is it?" she asked her newly-made apprentice irritably. "Just a dream." Silverpaw murmured. Her mentor's hard amber gaze softened. "Was it from our ancestors?" she asked softly. "No." _Even if it was, I wouldn't want to share it with you. _"If you say so." Mewed Firefern, "Now let's get some fresh-kill." As they brushed through the hanging moss at the entrance to the medicine den, Silverpaw glimpsed a black muzzle pocking through the lichen at the entrance to the den. _Mousedung! Now I've woken up Coalstar as well! _As she and her mentor reached the fresh-kill pile, her littermate, Eaglepaw leaped through the ferns, brown tabby pelt and white blaze down his chest bristling, spraying leaves and blood everywhere. "Help!" He yowled, his voice echoing around the camp. "Ambush!" And with that, he collapsed, knees buckling, blood welling from his many wounds.

Chapter 2

Silverpaw stood, frozen in horror but her mentor snapped into action. After all, it was her littermate Iceglow's son who was injured. "Silverpaw get herbs!" Silverpaw ran off, her mind rushing. She whipped through the herbs searching for the correct herbs. _Borage, poppy seeds, POPPY SEEDS! For pain! Yes! There were the marigold and cobwebs! _Silverpawgrabbed the herbs and rushed into the clearing. Iceglow paced around her son, pelt bristling and deep blue eyes glazed with fear and desperation as she stared at her son. Her mate, the deputy, Stormsky ordered patrols to help with the ambush, trying to calm his gray pelt. "Silverpaw over here!" called Fernfire. Her paws worked furiously, pasting cobwebs over the wound and chewing up a marigold poultice. "Wait!" Fernfire called. "Eaglepaw will be okay but Silverpaw needs to collect more marigold leaves. Can she come with you?" The patrol shot sharp glances at one another the glint of battle that was in their eyes slowly fading to be replaced with dismay at the thought of a young apprentice coming with them to battle. "How about some different warriors go with her." Stormsky suggested. "Cherryblossom, Sparrowwing, and hmm . . . Fernsnow." "Sure!" meowed the two warrior she-cats Sparrowwing and Cherryblossom said. Fernsnow just grunted irritably shaking flurries from her graying tabby pelt. _Great. Now I_ _have to put up with grumpy old Fernsnow. _"Why isn't she an elder?" Mewed Cherryblossom to her sister. "Yeah!" Sparrowwing murmured back as Fernsnow lead the way, storming through the light snow. As they trudged through the growing flakes, Silverpaw searched for the scent of horsetail as she gathered the marigold the older warriors would carry. "Stop!" commanded Fernsnow, her voice ringing through the clearing as she sniffed the air suspiciously. Silverpaw looked up irritably as four lithe tabby shapes burst through the trees. Shadowclan!

Chapter 3

Silverpaw stared, eyes wide as more of Shadowclan crept through the leaves. There was a young tabby apprentice, whose fur was still fluffy, like a kit's. She came closer than the others and Sparrowwing gave a threatening hiss. "Riverpaw! Come back!" Hissed a black she-cat who must have been her mentor. "Coming Nightblaze!" meowed the she-cat as her denmate, a dark gray she-cat, meowed in an obnoxious voice, "Yeah Riverpaw. Come back!" the she-cat meowed as she snickered. "Quick! While they're distracted! Go and alert the camp!" Fernsnow hissed. Immediately, Silverpaw ran off, thought of battle rushing in her mind. Immediately, she heard yowls behind her as the fighting erupted. Two cats followed her as she raced through the trees, dodging bush after bush, tree after tree. The two cats followed her, gaining on her as they took long, lengthy strides and she, suddenly feeling short, had to run harder than both of them combined! Suddenly, one of the two gave a burst of speed, overtaking Silverpaw and turning to face her. She was able to yowl for help, but then was plunged into battle. She barely had time to think before the cat lunged at her. Battle moves she learned as a kit ran through her mind. She reacted on instinct, ducking under the cats belly and unbalancing the cat, so the cat fell to the ground. She shoved the cats head against the ground and the cat was knocked out. The other cat came forward, yowling in surprise as the other cat saw that its clanmate was out cold. The other cat barely had time to react before Silverpaw leaped at the cat, bowling it over, taking advantage of its greater weight and size. Soon, the other cat was too, on the ground, out cold. Then, Silverpaw saw the leaves rustle. _Another enemy! _She thought, crouching down, ready to spring. Then an amber muzzle poked out of the bushes. _Amberfoot! _Amberfoot stared in astonishment, his eyes round. "You took them down by yourself?" Silverpaw nodded, too tired to speak. "Good job." He meowed, approval in his eyes. "Now where's the battle?" Silverpaw pointed with her tail, and Amberfoot raced off with his patrol, adding to the yowls of battle.

Silverpaw stared, as Amberfoots patrol walked into camp, triumphant, but mourning. They carried Fernsnows body, as Cherryblossom and Sparrowwing limped on, supported by other cats. They laid her body in the clearing, and Amberfoot stood over her, yowling his pain as his tears dripped on his mother's cold body. The clan spent the night in silence, mourning for the valuable life that had been lost. Silverpaw stayed awake the entire night, head tilted up to the stars…

Chapter Four

Silverpaw bounced on her paws, excited about her first visit to the Moonpool. "Calm down." Firefern meowed. "We're almost to the meeting place." As they reached a clearing, she saw four cat shapes appear. "Hello!" Firefern called out. "I have an apprentice, Silverpaw!" The first shape to appear was a large, orange tabby tom. He had kind eyes as he greeted her with his name. "Hi Silverpaw. I'm Tigershadow." _He was kind. But the scent of Shadowclan says he's not to be trusted._ Silverpaw murmured hello, then perked up as she saw another cat, this time her size. "Hi Silverpaw!" Meowed the quiet, light gray she-cat. "I'm Whisperpaw!" she had startling deep purple eyes, but Silverpaw saw nothing but friendship in them. "Hi!" She mewed, grateful for a friend. "And this is my mentor, Swallowfeather. A large tom joined the group, greeting every cat. Soon another cat introduced herself. Her name was Skyheart. As they walked up the path towards the Moonpool, the two apprentices chatted. Silverpaw mentioned how she cured wounds in the battle, and fought. Whisperpaw gasped, envious. "You're so lucky! All I got to cure was a stomach ache!" Tigershadow came up behind them. "You're lucky little one. You'll be glad later when you have no battle wounds to cure." The other mentors followed. "Yes." Firefern nodded. "But you did a good job, Silverpaw. She's a very talented medicine cat. And a quick learner." Silverpaw blushed, flattered by this rare complement. Soon, they reached the Moonpool. Whisperpaw and Silverpaw gasped as they saw the glimmering pool. "Starclan, I present you my apprentice, Silverpaw!" Yowled Firefern, Swallowfeather doing the same for Whisperpaw. They padded up to the pool, and Silverpaw touched her tongue to it. It tasted light starlight, moonlight, and sunlight all at once as Silverpaw was swept into a dream. She awoke in a forest, a Tortishell she-cat staring at her. "You have a wonderful destiny little one. But now is not the time to learn it. As she was swept into a vision, she heard the same, soft voice whisper in her ear, "I am Spottedleaf." She was running through the forest, running from a wall of flame. She heard a queen's wail, a cat's yowl, and a kit's first cry, all in the same heartbeat before she woke up. The other cats were stretching around her, and exhausted, every cat went home.

Chapter Five

Silverpaw groaned as her mentor shook her awake. It had been one moon since Fernsnows death and although all of the physical wounds were healed. There were still some mental injuries that were yet to be cured. Silverpaw blamed herself for Fernsnows death, thinking if she got help faster, she wouldn't be dead. "Come on Silverpaw!" mewed Firefern as she collected herbs into a pile. "Featherwing has been having pains and I want to know if her kits are coming yet." Silverpaw groaned. The nursery was very crowded these days, housing Vinetail and her three 5-moon old rambunctious kits. Silverpaws mother, Iceglow had also moved in, expecting kits in three moons. Then, of course there was Featherwing, due any day now, with Foxblaze, her mate hovering over her. Silverpaw sighed, and got up, heading towards the nursery. Silverpaw entered the nursery, tripping over a squeaking ball of fluff that was Jetkit and Ivykit. She groaned inwardly, then seeing Firefern bent over Featherwing, padded over. "Good Silverpaw. You're here." She placed her paw on Featherwing's stomach, as Featherwing grimaced in pain. See how her stomach is rippling with cramps? Well, that means her kits are ready to come out." Featherwing's eyes got large and she cried for her mate, who was pacing outside to come in. Foxblaze rushed in, and Featherwing whispered what was happening in his ear. Foxblazes eyes grew wide and he started talking. "We need water, herbs and"- Firefern cut him off. "No. We only need water. We can get the herbs just in case. I need you to bring a strong, stout, stick. Can you do that?" Yes, but"- Featherwing silenced him this time. She placed her tail on his mouth and told him, "Hush. I'll be fine and so will our kits. Now go get the supplies." Foxblaze turned around, and headed out of the nursery, but not before looking back one more time and whispering. "Good luck." Iceglow and Vinetail herded the kits out with mews of, "Why are we leaving?" and "We're going to have fun in the elder's den." And "The elders are stinky!" Before they were shushed and led out of the den. Foxblaze brought in dripping moss and a stick before heading out again, shooting terrified glances at his mate. Firefern mewed, "I'm going to get some herbs. You stay here and take care of Featherwing. "She walked out, and the two cats stared at each other with terrified glances. Suddenly, Featherwing spasmed, her body rippling. Silverpaw shoved the stick in her mouth, and placed both paws on her belly. All she knew was she had to push. As Featherwing pushed, Vinetail pushed her way in saying, "You might need some help while your mentor's getting herbs." She meowed. Silverpaw grunted, absorbed in her work. Featherwing spasmed again, and a kit slid out. Vinetail cushioned it with her paws and Silverpaw bit the sack, and started licking the little tom before passing it to Vinetail. Featherwing spasmed again, and slumped to the ground as another kit, a small she-cat slid out. Silverpaw watched, as Featherwing's eyes started closing. Silverpaw gasped, then meowed fiercely, "Don't give up now!" And she pushed on her belly, causing the last kit, a large she-cat to slide out as Featherwings eye's snapped open. She sighed, looking at her kits suckling as Firefern shoved her way in. "What did you do!" She cried at Silverpaw, seeing Featherwing with her eyes closed, her body curled around the kits so Firefern couldn't see them. Vinetail cut in, "**She** delivered three healthy kits by herself!" "Oh. Well good job!" Silverpaw felt heat flood through her face. Foxblaze came bursting in. "I heard loud voices and wondered…" he stopped talking as he saw the kits. "They're beautiful!" he yowled, not talking his gaze off of his mate and kits. He nuzzled them, and Featherwing and he whispered together for a moment. Foxblaze stood up, and looked at the cats in front of him. "Our kits are named…Honeykit, for the large gold she-cat, Pantherkit, for the black tom… and Silverkit. Named for her silver pelt, and for the cat that delivered her." Silverpaw gazed in honor as they nuzzled their kits and Foxblaze invited every cat in to see their new kits. Silverpaw hadn't felt this light in days! The wound in her heart had been healed, and all was well…

Chapter Six

Silverpaw woke up, feeling groggy again. It was 1 moon since the kits birth and her sleep had been disturbed by nightmares of fire again. She remembered what today was and groaned. Today, Jetkit, Sweetkit, and Ivykit would become apprentices. This was also a day for assessments for ALL of the apprentices. Eaglepaw and Warmpaw were having their fighting skills tested while Beetlepaw and Toadpaw would have their warrior assessments. Silverpaw would have an assessment on herbs. She stretched, getting out of bed. This was a rainy, gloomy day, perfectly matched with Silverpaws mood. Silverpaw padded outside, where all the apprentices were eating. Silverpaw grabbed a mouse and Warmpaw beckoned her silently with her tail. Silverpaw took the place gladly, happy from the warmth radiating from her friend. Maybe a little too much warmth! Silverpaw sniffed her. She was shivering. "Why are you sniffing so much? Do you have a cold?" Warmpaw mewed, her voice slightly scratchy. "No. Do you feel okay?" "Just a little under the weather." Warmpaw admitted, holding back a cough. "Hmph." Silverpaw mewed, finishing her mouse. The mentors padded towards the apprentices. Firefern walked up to Silverpaw. "Ready?" Silverpaw nodded, swallowing her last bite and wishing good bye to her friends. As she and her mentor walked towards the forest, Firefern told Silverpaw her tasks. "I'm going to give you a scenario and you are going to tell me what you would do. Then, we will look for herbs, and you will find them, tell me what they're used for and their names." Silverpaw nodded, and they walked into a clearing. "Okay." Firefern meowed. "What would you do if a cat broke his leg and was in shock?" "I would bind the broken leg in rushes and cobwebs to keep it straight, a poultice of comfrey, and I would rub their fur for shock and give him poppy seeds and thyme. I would give the cat exercises to help strengthen their leg." "Good. Now the next one." It went on like this for a while and Silverpaw got no scenarios wrong! Then they went to look for herbs. First, they went to look for marigold. Silverpaw sniffed the air. _There!_ She caught scent of marigold and followed it. They collected some and Silverpaw said they were for infected wounds. Of course, being Silverpaw, she got it right! Then they went to look for catmint. There was only a small bit left. Then, she remembered something. Warmpaw! She was sick! "Firefern, Warmpaw was sick today! She had a fever, rasp in her throat, wheezing and running nose!" "Well spotted." Firefern praised. "We'll take a look at Warmpaw now, you passed your assessment with high marks and we can go home now!"

As they walked towards the camp, Toadpaw and Beetlepaw as well as their mentors met up with them. "Hi!" Toadpaw mewed to Silverpaw. "We passed!" They both leapt high into the air with glee, twisting their body so they landed on their feet. As they reached the camp, Toadpaw gave Silverpaw a blow-by-blow description of the assessment, while Beetlepaw looked on, exasperated at the attention his brother was giving to Silverpaw. As they walked into camp, they saw the clan huddled in a circle, around something. The crowd parted to let Silverpaw and Firefern through. It was Warmpaw. She lay on a bed of moss shivering and unconscious as her body was wracked with coughs.

Chapter Seven

Silverpaw gasped. "What happened?" Eaglepaw filled her in, a guilty expression on his face. "We were fighting in a clearing for our assessment. I leapt on Warmpaw and she just collapsed!" He stared at Warmpaw, gaze stricken. "Don't worry Eaglepaw, it wasn't your fault. She has white-cough." The cats gasped, and they formed a much wider circle around the three cats. "We need someone to carry her to the medicine den." Thornbush and Rivertumble raised their tails and they carried her into the den. Silverpaw gathered the little catmint they had, and they gave it to Warmpaw, along with some water. She fell into a deep, sick sleep, as Coalstar gave the call for a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Highrock." Silverpaw and Firefern headed towards the Highrock, where the cats were gathered. Coalstar raised his voice, "Today, Warmpaw has gotten white-cough." A gasp rose from the cats who didn't know. "Thanks to Firefern and Silverpaw, she is okay, sleeping in the medicine den. If any of you feel sick, just go to Firefern or Silverpaw for some herbs. "Today, two warriors passed their assessment. Beetlepaw and Toadpaw, come forward." The two cats exchanged excited glances as they stood before Coalstar. "Toadpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Toadstream. Starclan honors your perseverance and caring and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Beetlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Beetleleaf. Starclan honors your skill and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." "Toadstream, Beetleleaf, Toadstream, Beetleleaf!" Also, we have three new apprentices to make. Sweetkit, Ivykit and Jetkit come forward. As well as Thornbush, Toadstream and Beetleleaf." The cats walked excitedly up to the Highrock. "Sweetkit, from this moment on you will be known as Sweetpaw. Toadstream will be your mentor. I trust he will pass on his perseverance and caring to his new apprentice." Sweetpaw touched noses with her new mentor, Her ginger and white pelt fluffed up in excitement. "Ivykit, from now on you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Thornbush. I hope he will pass on his strength and wisdom onto his new apprentice." Ivykit nodded earnestly, her white head bobbing along with her white pelt as she touched noses with Thornbush. "Jetkit, come forward. From this moment on you will be known as Jetpaw. Beetleleaf will be your mentor. I hope he will pass on his skills to you." The black she cat nodded, her fluffy pelt popping out. Jetpaw touched noses with Beetleleaf and they gazed on proudly as the clan called their names. "Good night." Coalstar mewed to the clan, and he headed into his den.

Chapter Eight

It was the day after Warmpaw fell ill and the medicine den stank with the stench of sickness. Thornbush and Rivertumble fell ill to, just after the ceremony. There was very little catmint left and the sickness was spreading, and turning into greencough. Silverpaw went on her rounds, giving the sick cat's feverfew and tansy as well as water while her mentor went searching for catmint. Just after she finished, Coalstar called the clan for a meeting with the traditional call of, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the Highrock for a clan meeting." Silverpaw padded out of the den, exhausted.  
>As the cats gathered, the stench of sickness grew larger. More cats were sick! <em>Oh no…<em> _Now I have to check them all!_ "Everyone needs to be checked for this sickness and nobody can go near the queens, kits, or elders even if they think they're not sick. Please go to the medicine den to be checked. Thank you." Everyone turned towards Silverpaw. _Ugh! Why was Firefern still out! _She sighed and told the cats "Form a line." As they lined up, she checked over every one of them, asking how they felt and seeing if they had symptoms of greencough. She checked the elders first. "Dappleflower, Riverstorm how do you feel?" Silverpaw asked. "Oh fine." Dappleflower said. Her voice sounded fine and she had no symptoms. "Fine." Riverstorm meowed. "Well, you both sound fine, but I'll give you some tansy as a precaution." "Thanks." Dappleflower mewed. Riverstorm just grunted. "Okay, now I need the queens!" Silverpaw called. Iceglow, Vinetail, and Featherwing came over with the kits. "Pantherkit and Silverkit seem fine, but Honeykit has a cough!" Featherwing said, her mew filled with distress. "It's probably nothing." Silverpaw mewed, hiding her worry. She sniffed the little kit. "I'll give her some catmint." She gave the kit a scrap of catmint, and Honeykit gobbled it down, making a face. Silverpaw sniffed Featherwing. "You seem fine. Just give Honeykit some rest." She advised. Silverpaw went on to her mother, sniffing her. "I feel great!" Iceglow mewed. "And good job sweetie!" Silverpaw smiled. "Thanks. You seem fine. So do you Ivytail!" "Now I need the apprentices!" Silverpaw called. Eaglepaw, Sweetpaw, Ivypaw, and Jetpaw came up to her. She sniffed them in turn. All of them seemed fine, except for Ivykit, who was shivering and coughing. "How do you feel?" Silverpaw asked Ivypaw. She just moaned in response. "Go to the medicine den. I'll give you some herbs later." Ivypaw nodded, and stumbled off. "I'll go help her." Sweetpaw offered, her eyes scared. "Thanks." Silverpaw said. Next, Fallwind came, supporting her brother Foxblaze. They both were coughing. _Oh no! Not more cats!_ Outside, she hid her fear. "How do you feel Fallwind? I can see your brother's sick. What about you?" I feel *cough cough* fine." I don't think so." Silverpaw mewed. "Oh really I do." Fallwind insisted, holding back coughs. "Prove it." "O.K." Fallwind tried to leap, but her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground, coughing. "Off to the medicine den with you. Help your brother." Fallwind staggered off, coughing with her brother. _Finally! _Silverpaw saw her mentor come into camp, but with no catmint! "Where's the catmint?" Silverpaw asked, distressed. "There was none." Firefern said dejectedly. "But there are more sick cats!" Firefern's eyes widened. "Who!" She asked. "Ivypaw, Honeykit, Fallwind, and Foxblaze." Oh no…" Firefern breathed. "I'll go take care of the sick cats." Firefern mewed. "You go check the other cats." Silverpaw nodded, and went to check Amberfoot. He was okay, but was wheezing. She sent him off to the medicine den. Cherryblossom and Sparrowwing followed him. Sparrowwing was being held up by Cherryblossom. "Cherryblossom, take Sparrowwing to the medicine den after I check you." Cherryblossom nodded. Silverpaw sniffed her. She was shivering. "You go too, you have a slight fever." Cherryblossom nodded again, and she headed off with her brother, his head drooping down. Next came Toadstream and Beetleleaf. As Silverpaw checked over Toadstream, pronouncing him healthy, he stared at her with admiration in his gaze. "Wow Silverpaw! You're really talented!" "Thanks." She mewed, flattered. Beetleleaf rolled his eyes. "Well Beetleleaf, you seem to have a slight fever. Just go to the medicine den." Beetleleaf headed off, and Toadstream went with him, gazing at Silverpaw dreamily before his brother pulled him away, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Finally, her father, Stormsky came up with Coalstar. Coalstar was coughing. Silverpaw rushed to her leader. She gave a quick sniff to her father, dismissing him as healthy. She quickly rushed over to Coalstar, supporting him as he broke into a coughing fit, shivering weakly. Without a word, she led him to the medicine den, her blue gaze filled with fear.

Chapter Nine

Silverpaw headed into the medicine den, wrinkling her nose at the stench of sickness. She could feel Coalstar's weight on her, as he leaned heavily against her. Her mentor looked up as she entered, then her gaze widened as she saw Coalstar with her. "Coalstar!" Firefern meowed frantically. "Get into the nest now!" Coalstar stumbled off, dropping into his nest gratefully, his body shaking as he coughed. "Go deal with the less sick cat Silverpaw, I'll deal with the others." Silverpaw nodded, and went to the cats. First she went to Amberfoot. "How are you feeling now?" He just wheezed in reply. She gave him borage and started massaging his chest for a minute before heading over to Cherryblossom. She was still shivering. Silverpaw gave her borage and lavender for her fever. She ate it grudgingly, and then headed to her nest in the warriors den because the medicine den was so crowded.


End file.
